Talk:Mt. Vackel
RED = Monsters that stop rare spawns |} Shouldn't it be Donda, Dondada, Greater Demon, Vanargand whenever Greater Demons are present? Or have I found a new spawn group? Ferret37 19:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, copy-paste-error. - Merthos 07:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think I'm beginning to get my head around this. I've just experienced condition 2 above (F-15 & N-2 empty until Spiritbeast Rin killed, Tsenahale and Glorious Brynhildr spawned shortly after without leaving the area). It looks to me as though the spawn condition for a one-off rare is replaced when that rare is killed, in this case with condition 4. I'm betting that you didn't get condition 4 before killing SR (I didn't). I'm also betting that now you've killed Austri, this set will be available: I'm not adding it to the table, as it's just a hypothesis. Be interesting to see if the same thing happens with other one-off spawns in other areas. I'll get around to some more research if/when I ever find Austri... Ferret37 20:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :This respawn of new rares without returning to the world map doesnt work for PC at all. Ive tried a good few times and no combos like what you guys on xbox are getting. Adie123 01:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) After killing Heaven's Lord and exiting the Peak (before visiting Undelwalt), I have run through the Mountain 50+ times and found zero GDemons or Brynhildrs. I have, however, found a Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Glasya Labolas set, which the below table says should not spawn before Undelwalt. My BR is 71. Is it possible for me to spawn Brynhildrs? Do I have to trigger something first, or am I just running terribly? Do they ALWAYS show when there are GDemons on the Wishful Way? - Crush. 10:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Addendum: At BR 72, I found a spawn group of Vanargand/Donda/Hraesvelg/Brynhildr (still before Undelwalt). If I'm reading right, that's not on the table below. One of the pros here might want to confirm and add it. All your guys' work is really helpful to the rest of us though; keep it up! (both this and my previous message were from experience on XBOX) - Crush. 13:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Only the table above is confirmed, the one below is for discussion. I'm not convinced that the constraints listed below really do exist, especially the time/story line ones. Also the respawning after defeating a rare seems to be limited to the XBOX. - Merthos 15:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Spawn table layout I added the tables to the page. I couldn't find any dependencies between the areas. Shall the monster list stay at the end or should we remove it? - Merthos 14:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Spawn table with suggested dependencies (FOR DISCUSSION ONLY) Local Bestiary [?] Set 1''' is locked until you have defeated Heaven's Lord. Immediately after defeating it (without leaving the area), set '''1 will be replaced by set 2''' and will no longer be available. Only sets '''2 and 5''' are available before visiting Undelwalt. Immediately after defeating Austri (without leaving the area), set '''3 will be replaced by set 4''' and will no longer be available. Immediately after defeating Spiritbeast Rin (without leaving the area), set '''6 will be replaced by set 7 and will no longer be available. Spawning Brynhildr before Undelwalt on PC Can anyone confirm this is possible? I'm going insane, I've been running up this mountain for about 14 hours, and apart from the first rare on top (Heaven's birdy), EVERYTIME i hike up the mountain there are only Diatrymas everywhere where Brynhildr should be. Haven't seen a single demon either. :XBOX is different to PC in some areas. Im the main person collecting data for PC spawns. Ive just not got around to doing this area yet. I'll start it after ive finished the area that im doing now, possibly tomorrow or tonight :) Adie123 23:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alright this info is collected over my 14 hours, every single time its... ::Wishful Way Group 1 = Vanargand first + Donda ::Wishful Way Group 2 = Hraesvelg ::Pearly Peak Group 1 = Donda first, then 2 Diatryma in the small area and Hraesvelg up the mountain ::Pearly Peak Group 2 = 2 Diatryma (where Brynhildr spawns) ::This is the set i've seen every single time I've done it for said 14 hours, looking forward to new tests. :) ---- Im puzzled why Dondada's are being added to this table. These are not Field mobs but only battle mobs (Cant be seen until you enter battle with Donda). The main reason for the spawn tables is for quick hunting of Rares. So this mean noticing the field mobs and avoiding them to get to the Rare, Or at least i thought this and makes much more sense than adding things that arnt seen while running through. :No, it's not only for rares. From time to time you will also search for regulars - for drops or splits. That's why they are listed too. - Merthos 12:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : ok, i just thought all mobs listed on main article would be enough. Is it not obvious that Dondada would be found with the Donda or Glorious Brynhildr would be found with the Brynhildr and same for all other regulars on other locations. Instead of listing Dondada in every sequence where Donda appear, it maybe best having one cell that lists the special regulars? Adie123 13:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC)